Mi jefe- Jelsa
by ed3elric
Summary: Mi jefe es un sexy pervertido que quiere seducirme, y yo caí en su juego.


_Hola jelsas, escribí un historia perver que espero que les guste, la verdad recomiendo esta historia para mayores de 14 (yo tengo 14)... Bueno déjenme su opinión y espero que les guste._

 _\- Mi Jefe Cap.1-_

 _Mi nombre es Elsa y tengo 25 años, hasta hace poco vivía con mis padres y mi hermana en Arendelle, pero ayer me mude a un departamento finalmente sola, he decidido que es tiempo que aprenda a vivir por mí._

 _Pues hoy tengo mi primer día de trabajo, hace una semana tuve una entrevista de trabajo para una de las mayores compañías de seguros, Seguros Frost. Por mi gran desarrollo en mi entrevista y algo de influencia de mis padres conseguí una excelente posición, soy directora general de renovación de seguros._

 _Hoy llegue media hora antes, son 5:30, y apenas el cielo se pinta de naranja, el sol apenas ha mostrado su primer rayo de luz, y la mayor parte del cielo sigue oscuro. Al entrar por las grandes puertas de vidrio del edificio solo se encontraba la recepcionista que me recibió para la entrevista, si no mal recuerdo su nombre era merida, ella era agradable._

 _\- Buenos días - me saludo la joven pelirroja al verme entrar - llegas temprano._

 _\- Si ya sabes, nervios del primer día - ambas reímos_

 _\- Bueno suerte - me sonrió y volvió a su trabajo_

 _\- Gracias, bonito día - me fui a registrar mi huella como mi primer día y anunciar que llegue._

 _Enseguida fui directo a donde sería mi oficina en el 8vo piso, pues en el 8vo y 7mo piso trabajaría mi gente._

 _Al subir por el elevador no había nadie, pero al encender las luces del piso me encontré con un enorme y hermoso lugar. Había como 50 escritorios, todos adornados por sus dueños, la pared que daba hacia la calle era una ventana, podía ver perfectamente desde ahí el amanecer que invadía la ciudad._

 _Al otro lado se encontraba una puerta negra y una ventana con una cortina blanca, supuse que esa puerta debía ser la que daba a mi oficina. Cruce todo el lugar para llegar, saque mi llavero y coloque mi nueva llave sobre la cerradura de la puerta, al entrar a la oscura habitación cerré la puerta inmediatamente atrás de mi._

 _Al encender la luz y al voltear a mi escritorio había un chico en mi silla, llevaba zapatos negros en terminación de punta , pantalón negro, camisa negra remangada, la cual lo hacía ver muy sexy, y corbata roja ; era de pelo blanco y despeinado, piel muy pálida y tenía la cabeza recargada hacia atrás._

 _\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunte agresiva al chico, el chico alzó inmediatamente la cabeza y al verme una sonrisa seductora se le dibujo._

 _\- Vine a ver a la nueva - se paro y camino lentamente hacia mi - debo felicitarte, falda pegada, corta y color negro, resalta tus delgadas piernas y tu enorme culo - me agarro de la cintura y pego mi cuerpo contra el suyo - camisa blanca fajada que disimula el verdadero tamaño de tus pechos, y vaya mini cintura que tienes- mis mejillas se encendían más con cada halago que decía, y su sonrisa burlona me estaba poniendo más nerviosa - tienes linda cara y el poco maquillaje te hace ver más madura - paso su dedo lentamente por mis gruesos labios, luego paso una de sus manos por mi cabello y soltó la liga de mi chongo, así dejando caer mi trenza en mis hombros. Había quedado completamente sin palabras, me tenía paralizada y el solo reía de mí - pasaste mi primera prueba._

 _\- Perdón, pero no necesito la aprobación de un pervertido ¿quién eres? - lo empuje con toda mi fuerza, pero solo sentí su duro y fuerte pecho._

 _\- Soy Jack, y seré un pervertido pero soy tu jefe - me acerco aún más - mi padre ya te aprobó pero yo aun no - paso uno de sus manos a mi pierna y empezó a subir lentamente su mano por debajo de mi falda hasta llegar a mi entre pierna, su roce me estaba volviendo loca._

 _\- Para... - empezó a acariciar suavemente en mi orificio por encima de mis pantis, sus manos se movían con mucha experiencia, y sin darme cuenta un gemido se me escapo._

 _\- Realmente quieres que pare, ya estas mojada - me estaba hartando que se burlara de mi, pero era cierto, mi cuerpo se estaba calentando._

 _\- Para...- volví a rogar pero lo único que hizo fue meter su mano, sentí como su mano se embarró de mis líquidos. Un placer me invadió cuando empezó jugar con mi clítoris, su dedo se movía rápidamente en círculos en este. Cerré con fuerza mis ojos, mi cara ardía y seguro se estaba burlando de mi - para ya - le di un empujón que lo agarro de sorpresa y fui capaz de alejarme de él._

 _\- Bien pasaste la segunda prueba - lamio sus dedos llenos de mis jugos. Yo solo quede parada sin saber que decir, ¿¡eso fue su prueba?!_

 _Alzó su mano de forma despedida y salió cerrando la puerta. ¡Oh dios mío! Eso fue tan excitantemente malo, si ese era mi jefe esto iba a ser un infierno, no digo que fuera feo, era muy sexy, esos ojos y su forma de vestir me mataban._

 _….._

 _Al rato empezaron a llegar mis trabajadores y pasaban a saludarme como su nueva jefa, todos fueron muy amables, sería fácil trabajar con ellos._

 _\- Bueno mi nombre es Elsa Arend…_

 _\- Hola, perdón por llegar tarde - me interrumpió un chico alto de cabello pelirrojo que recién llego._

 _\- Toma asiento - este camino hacia un lugar vacío pero cada paso que daba escuchaba un grito de dolor, este era muy torpe y pisaba a todos._

 _\- Perdón perdón - susurraba a cada uno, pero todos le lanzaban una mirada molesta y un insulto._

 _\- Bueno como les decía, yo soy la Lic. Elsa de Arend y seré su jefa, espero que podamos tener un buen desempeño y poder tener grandes logros - todos aplaudieron después de mi discurso y una vez que me retire hacia mi oficina todos volvieron a sus escritorios a trabajar._

 _-Nock nock - escuche una voz masculina atrás de la puerta, alcance a distinguir y desee poder no abrirle la puerta._

 _\- Adelante - dije fastidiada._

 _-Lindo discurso, me gusto - era él con su sonrisa player que me encantaba._

 _\- Gracias - dije mientras me sentaba en mi silla._

 _\- Tengo trabajo para ti - se recargo en la pared con brazos cruzados, y con una pierna cerró la puerta._

 _\- Con gusto lo haré -dije sarcástica mientras cruce mis piernas._

 _\- Bueno primero cierra las cortinas- creo que veía donde iba esto._

 _\- ¿Qué me vas a pedir que vaya a cenar contigo? ¡NO! ¡Ya Se!, me vas a pedir que vaya una fiesta contigo y finja ser tu amada para después tratar de coger conmigo - Jack quedo sin palabras._

 _\- ¿Tan cliché es? - ambos reímos de lo predecible que era._

 _\- Por cierto soy virgen - ahora si deje a mi jefe sin palabras, intento decir algo pero se arrepentía cada vez que intentaba hablar._

 _\- No lo esperaba - dijo mientras se jalaba el cabello de la sorpresa._

 _\- Entonces ¿de qué era tu trabajo? - le pregunte con la sonrisa victoriosa._

 _\- Eh...- su cara me reflejaba lo que pensaba, hasta que su boca se abrió en una gran O, que paso a ser una sonrisa - si... A las 9:30 en la entrada del edificio te espero, lleva una amiga - sonrió satisfecho._

 _\- ¿Me vas a llevar a una cita doble?_

 _\- Sip. Vístete lindo - me guiño un ojo - prometo ir lento - puso una sonrisa sincera y salió enseguida._

 _Corrí a la ventana para verlo ir, ahí estaba hablando con el chico pelirrojo que llego tarde, aquel chico reaccionó molesto al escuchar a Jack, seguro él era su amigo._

 _..._

 _\- Merida se que no nos conocemos mucho pero irías conmigo a una cita doble - le dije con mi mejor sonrisa, pero no pareció convencerle._

 _\- ¿El otro chico es guapo? - era lindo...pero yo no diría exactamente guapo_

 _\- Si..._

 _\- Iré - finalmente acepto._

 _-Gracias - me lance a sus brazos, no sé porque estaba tan emocionada por salir con ese sensual pervertido, porque es tan jodidamente irresistible._

 _..._

 _-¿Me veo bien? - estaba muy nerviosa._

 _\- Sí, ¿yo? - ella se veía increíblemente bien._

 _\- Esa camisa te queda genial con esa chamarra de cuero._

 _-¿Los shorts se ven bien? - creo que ella estaba más nerviosa que yo._

 _-Sí, se ve bien - fue cuando llego un Ferrari negro que llevaba música electrónica a todo volumen._

 _\- Ese se parece al coche de Frost... Acaso es el... - mi jefe salió del coche vestido de unos pantalones negros ajustados, una playera blanca y de chamarra de cuero - no puedes salir con el hijo del dueño de la compañía._

 _\- Hola._

 _\- Es un perro, ha jugado con casi todas las de la compañía - los gritos histéricos de merida asustaban a la gente que iba pasando._

 _\- Oye más respeto - trato de hablar Jack pero merida solo le lanzo una mirada amenazadora._

 _\- Oigan no creen que están haciendo mucho escándalo - apareció el pelirrojo a un lado de Jack, merida esta vez al verlo no dijo nada o le lanzo alguna mirada asesina._

 _\- Bueno que les parece si nos presentamos - dijo Jack tratando de recuperar la segunda cita - bueno Elsa este es hiccup, mi mejor amigo, hiccup ella es Elsa la nueva - nos dimos una linda sonrisa de forma de saludo_

 _\- Bueno Jack, merida ya se conocen, y hiccup ella es merida la recepcionista, creo que ya se conocían._

 _\- No realmente - dijo hiccup con una enorme sonrisa._

 _\- Somos ex - dijo merida señalándolo con indiferencia_

 _\- Oh... Perdón - esto iba ser la peor doble cita - no sabía, debí haber preguntado._

 _\- Vamos cariño - Jack me agarro de la cintura interrumpiendo, y me llevo al asiento del copiloto._

 _Atrás fue hiccup y merida, pues durante el camino hiccup trato de hablar con merida, pero esta lo ignoraba o lo interrumpía con preguntas estúpidas._

 _\- Aquí es - Jack detuvo en un estacionamiento de un lujoso club._

 _El auto se le llevo un señor, después nosotros entramos al lujoso club, este era enorme, hace mucho que no entraba a uno. Subimos el elevador, como unos 5 pisos, al bajar había un enorme club de bolos que se encontraba casi vacío._

 _\- Okey jugaremos en equipos, hiccup y merida - merida hizo una gran mueca de desagrado - y Elsa y yo._

 _\- Bien - dije tratando de animar el ambiente._

 _Nos dijimos a una vía donde registramos nuestro nombre y pronto empezamos a jugar. El inicio fue incomodo, merida y hiccup resultaron ser excelente jugadores, pero luego empezaron a hablar y reír. Mientras Jack se burlaba de lo mala que era._

 _\- Déjame te enseño - Jack se coloco atrás de mi; este era muy alto, me sacaba una cabeza a pesar de que llevaba tacones de 8 cm, y podía oler su loción que resultaba muy agradable para mi olfato. Cuando oí su molesta risita - tan solo me coloque cerca de ti y ya te paralizaste - le di un codazo al estomago - auch!_

 _\- Te lo mereces - los dos reímos un poco._

 _\- Bueno solo déjate llevar - su mano izquierda tomo mi cintura y su mano derecha sobre la mía -¿lista? - asentí con la cabeza, y juntos empezamos a caminar hacia enfrente, de un movimiento la pelota ya se encontraba girando con toda fuerza hacia los pinos._

 _\- Chuza - la máquina anuncio_

 _\- Lo hice - grité de emoción y me lance a los brazos de Jack, este me cargo de la cintura y me dio vueltas festejando._

 _\- Bueno nos toca - llego merida con pose de diva y con hiccup atrás de respaldo, nos movió de su camino y se preparo para lanzar_

 _\- Miren esto - dijo hiccup orgulloso, merida lanzo la bola con tanta velocidad que en un cerrar de ojos la maquina gritaba chuza._

 _El resto del juego pasamos riendo, Jack era realmente gracioso y hiccup tan amable._

 _\- Elsa me sostienes esto - Jack me dio su vaso y se fue, así que me puse a platicar mientras con hiccup._

 _\- Entonces eres nuestra jefa, ¿cuántos años tienes?_

 _\- Tengo 25 y ¿tu?_

 _\- Tengo 24, oye y ¿desde cuándo te acuestas con Jack?- pregunto tan normal._

 _-¿¡Qué?! No me he acostado con el - le reclame por sus precipitadas conclusiones._

 _\- Oh perdón - reacciono igual que Jack cuando le dije que era virgen._

 _\- No impor... - accidentalmente recibí un empujón por detrás que tiro toda la bebida de Jack en mi playera azul._

 _\- Oye els... ¿Wow que te paso? - llego Jack casi luego luego._

 _\- Ahora ¡¿qué?! - grité desesperada._

 _-Ve al baño y quítate la playera, te presto mi chamarra - su amabilidad me impresionó._

 _Jack me acompaño afuera del baño donde me entrego su chaqueta._

 _\- Gracias... - le di una sonrisa tímida y di media vuelta para meterme al baño, cuando una mano me sujeto del brazo y me jalo hacia un baño de discapacitados._

 _Me tapó los ojos inmediatamente, por lo que solo oí el sonido de la puerta cerrarse con seguro. La otra mano de Jack pasó a mi playera que desapareció en segundos._

 _\- ¿Qué haces Jack? - reclame al chico._

 _\- Quito la playera por ti - sus labios empezaron a besar mi cuello, la sensación era tan agradable - y esto es una marca para que los demás sepan a quien perteneces - mordió la parte lateral de mi cuello, dejándome un enorme chupetón._

 _\- Jack... - suspire llena de placer. Su mano finalmente soltó mi cara dejándome ver. Me agarro de la cintura y me giro hacia él, mis pechos quedaron a su total vista, y una traviesa sonrisa se le pinto._

 _\- Sabia que eras C - quito el broche de mi brasier con una mano_

 _\- Y veo que tienes practica en esto - mi bra cayó al piso dejando mis pechos al descubierto._

 _\- Vaya que sí - Jack me recargo contra la pared y me planto un beso, inicio son suaves movientes y roces de labios, pero su lengua acabo metida en mi boca, jugó con mi lengua de una manera salvaje, sentía como el aire se me terminaba pero apartarme de ese desesperado beso era imposible - te falta aprender - me dijo separándonos para respirar._

 _Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello hasta mis pechos, y empezó a mover en círculos mis pechos, mis gemidos salieron sin permiso, Y pronto el baño se lleno de mis gimoteos. Sus labios se colocaron en mis pezones y los seccionó como niño chiquito, no se despegaba de ellos, los mordía como simples uvas._

 _Mis uñas se enterraron en su desnuda y enorme espalda, cuando sentí una de sus manos en mi entre pierna, esta vez no tuve intenciones de detenerle. Mis bragas acabaron tiradas en el piso, y Jack pellizcaba mi clítoris causándome extremo placer y fuertes gemidos._

 _Jack me miraba a los ojos con la duda, pero no me sentía lista. Me cargo y me llevo al lavabo donde me sentó, yo abrí mis piernas para que pudiera verme y tentarlo. Sus dedos se deslizaron a mi agujero que desparramaba líquidos, penetro mi hoyo con sus dos dedos, los movía con tanta rapidez que sentía el orgasmo cerca, nunca me había sentido tan excitada._

 _\- Jack - encaje mis uñas en su espalda lista para el orgasmo, cuando vi blanco y sentí como me venía, había llegado ya._

 _\- Hasta aquí voy a llegar- saco sus dedos que tiraban gotas, luego los metió a mi boca y por instinto lamí hasta que no quedo nada._

 _Sonrió y salió del baño dejándome en el lavado toda mojada y caliente. Tome mis bragas y la chaqueta del piso, me vestí pronto antes de que alguien sospechara algo._

 _..._

 _Pov. Jack_

 _Sus mejillas tan rojas, sus delgadas manos intentando sostenerse y esa mirada insegura me estaban matando, quería cogérmela tan duro pudiera y hasta que no pudiera caminar mas, pero no era capaz, ella estaba ya tan caliente, y sus pechos eran tan perfectos. No podía creer que haya caído tan bajo, lo tengo tan parado y ella esta tan horny que pude haberlo hecho ahí mía._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, y díganme que les parece. Bye_


End file.
